


[Podfic] Get Back From the Storm

by Code_Blue



Series: [Podfic] Sky's the Limit [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code_Blue/pseuds/Code_Blue
Summary: Ianto and Suzie meet as strangers on a rooftop, and bond over aborted suicide attempts, failed plans, bastard fathers, and the fact that they're batting for both teams. Friendship is a beautiful thing.Podfic of 'Get Back From the Storm' by blackkat
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Suzie Costello & Ianto Jones, Suzie Costello/Toshiko Sato
Series: [Podfic] Sky's the Limit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777780
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] Get Back From the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Get Back From the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/901942) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



**Text:** [Get Back From the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/901942)

 **Author:** [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat)

 **Reader:** [Code_Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code_Blue)

 **Length:** 27:16

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wWHXwJl7cM2mrmO1X7IYXVFmciy_cO25/view?usp=sharing) | [m4a](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GW-nSan-RBxBARYz3mlJ5l-vstHtLhS4/view?usp=sharing)  


Have fun!

**Author's Note:**

> So, despite living in Wales my whole life, I haven't spoken to anyone other than my English dad for the past few weeks and can't accent anymore.  
> Apologies. Don't ask me where these people are from.
> 
> Drop by the original work and leave a review :)


End file.
